


Bold Sea

by skekMal



Series: Against All Odds [3]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skekMal/pseuds/skekMal
Summary: A written gift for Mellow the owner of Rana character :>I like her idea of skekMal being the actual prize for the Sifan captain, heh.
Relationships: skekMal (Dark Crystal) & Original Character(s)
Series: Against All Odds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701280
Kudos: 9





	Bold Sea

Rana was eyeing the sails as the ship was heeling forth, the winds were especially good, and the weather perfect for a night shift. Her hair was fluttering in front of her face as she smiled.

The freedom of sailing. Nothing was better than that and for a Sifa, it was the meaning of life. She was born under the sails and she will probably reunite with Thra on the open sea.

Her hand pushed some naughty streaks of hair from her sight and she turned at the bow, where the glowing sisters were showing her way; Rana held the helm with precision many Sifan would envy her.

The whole ordeal was fascinating. She was heading into the deep sea, to reach far above the Cera-Da. The passenger was interesting too. It was rare a skeksis different than the Mariner ever took a chance to see how the sea looks during... well, not only spring, any season. The skeksis were sitting in the castle, making feasts - she heard that many of them were ending in a dubious way - and she actually had them deep under the keel. She has seen them only a few times and it was nothing interesting. Hmm, maybe a bit, she had to nod to herself.

The Hunter was different. Much leaner, much more muscular, talked little, his eyes were green like water near Sifan coast. She knew he looks at her now, probably angry at her that his tries to threaten her with his larger frame were futile.

Rana snorted with small laughter. Ah, skeksis. They are lords and want to be lords everywhere. But on her ships, she is the only ruler, and her word means law. Be a skeksis, fizzgig, or gelfling, it's all the same.

She had to give that to him, he was interesting. That mask. She was tempted to just take it off from his beak, but something was telling her, that for this move she would pay with bitten hand.

She took a firmer hold on the helm and turned to her guest, a little wild gleam dancing in her eyes, amused spark.

"Am I that beautiful, skeksis, that you can't turn your eyes away from me?"

skekMal huffed the hot air into the night, his arms crossed on his chest. He didn't wear armor now, so he was only in trousers and a shirt. That sight was quite pleasing, she thought.

The Hunter's tail kicked violently, as he marched towards her, his secondary moving to the rhythm of the northern wind.

"Gelfling." he nodded, when he stood next to her.

"Captain" she grinned.

"Captain Gelfling" he snorted.

"Are all skeksis that oblivious, or only you, Hunter?"

He laughed silently, his masked face turned at her, his green sea-like eyes looking just into hers.

"You are bold."

"I must. The sea is beautiful, the sea is tempting, but it's also a heck of dangerous if someone doesn't have enough guts."

skekMal snorted again, in amusement.

Rana heard about him, she always was imagining him much differently. Like some kind of skeksis wild dog. Yet she didn't mean to underestimate him, there were a primal strength and wildness in him, which she felt beaming from him. She will tease him, but won't push his buttons.

Besides, he seemed to like it.

"You like when a small gelling teases you, yes, Lord of the Crystal?" she mused with evident bait.

He growled, saying nothing. Rana giggled. That big bad skeksis definitely knew who rules here. Or maybe he was allowing her because he couldn't sail on his own. Either way, she will have her fun during this sail.

"I could not take you on the board. I did, so I have all right to do so."

His face was masked, so she couldn't guess his mood, aside from his tail, thumping lightly on the deck.

"Tell me, Hunter" she established the helm and patted him on the arm. He didn't move. "Are you hungry for some fish cakes?"

skekMal grinned.

"I am always hungry, little captain gelfling. Heh."

"You have to have the last word, huh?"

"Yes."

The Sifa eyed him, then, making a roll with her hips, obviously not purposely, she left the helm. She felt the burning gaze of the skeksis on her back. Oh yes, this will be interesting travel.

Much more interesting than she thought.


End file.
